Forgive me: A story about Inuyasha and the past
by WhimsytheRobot
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are stuck in the rain and have to sleep in a tree! When Inuyasha falls asleep what dreams will he have? What happened in his past? Why does he hate the rain so much?What secrets are in Inuyasha's past? What could he possibly be hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me: A story about Inuyasha, Kagome, a tree and nightmares

Author Note: I do NOT own inuyasha RUMIKO TAKAHASHI does though ;

these around a sentence means thought

Story is ORIGINAL I OWN it

I do not own Forgive Me, Godsmack does

Chapter 1:Sleeping In A Tree

-----------------------------------

There's nothing to me now

an empty shell unfolded

How, when we learn to pray our demons are laughing

How long will this go on?

------------------------------------

"Let's hurry up a get this over with wench!" an angry hanyou snarled

"I'm AM hurring, you know. Why are you so impatient!"Kagome yelled back, equally angry.

Inuyasha walked to within her line of sight, scowling "It's about to rain. Didn't you see the clouds?"

Kagomes lips formed a O of suprise and she flushed with slight embaresment. " That's all you had to say. You didn't have to get so huffy."

"Fine! _Next _time I'll point out how incredibly stupid you are not to notice rain clouds."Inuyasha smirked at her pleased with his joke.

idiot Kagome frowned at him and turned her back on him. She continued her search for the jewel shard in the decapitated corpse of the bear? demon that Inuyasha had just killed. God this is gross Her gaze swept ground and noticed the tell-tale glow of the shikon jewel shard. "Found it!" she called triumphtly, as she crouched down to pick it up.

"About damn time, too! Now let's get going before it starts-" He glanced up at the sky just as she felt a rain drop touch her cheek. Inuyasha sighed heavily "Raining.

Let's go before it starts pouring." and he bent down to allow her to climb on his back.

----------------------------------------

Are we a bit much stronger ?

Do you think you can save me from living this way?

----------------------------------------

They were currently over an hour away from the group, even _with _Inuyasha running at top speed,which was also where the closest village was. Over the next 5 minutes the rain had continued to pick up 'till it was pouring down.

Just as Kagome was readying herself to yell at Inuyasha to stop he skidded to a halt, mud flying everywhere. He sighed " We better stop" he said, putting her down.

Kagome looked at him in suprise at his thoughtfulness. Inuyasha caught the look and hurridly said " I don't know about you but _I'm _not staying out in this, you're welcome to though." Which earned him a scowl. Inuyasha had been trying very hard to ignore the rain and the feelings of worry he had about Kagome getting sick but the rain and Kagome's shivering had finally reached a point that he could no longer ignore. He'd also tried to ignore his own feelings of unease that he'd always had about the rain, it reminded him of _that_ night, the night his mother had died.

------------------------------------------

I don't know how to love

I just know how to live

All I feel is hate

------------------------------------------

They had currently taken shelter under a tree, but it only kept out some of the rain. Inuyasha glanced around looking for a better place as the wind picked up and it got steadily colder.(Kagome left her bag with the others) He glanced at her again frowning then looked around again, finally spotting a good place. The only problem was that it was up a tree but it looked to have a thick enough canopy to keep mosy if not all of the rain of them. He looked back at Kagome again She'll never go for it. Oh well, it's either that or stay in the rain "Look Kagome, I found a place but there's a problem, we'd be fine under the tree but the grounds cold and probally wet so we'll be better in the tree."

------------------------------------------

Can You forgive me?

-----------------------------------------

Kagome opened her mouth to argue then closed it with a sigh as she realized that, as rare as it was, he was probaly right."Fine, I'm to cold and wet to argue."

Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and lept up towards the tree, landing in it gracefully. He kept his hold on her arm as she glared at him wide-eyed."Warn me me next time!"

Here they couldn't feel the rain at all and the rain didn't bite into them nearly as much. Kagome continued to shiver as Inuyasha settled against the tree pulling kagome down on to the tree limb. She let out a squeek as he released her arm and quickly grabbed his retreating arm. "D-don't let go! It's so high!"

------------------------------------------

For all these things I've done, they keep on creeping by me

And though we've changed our ways...

Still our demons are laughing

How long will this go on?

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha starred at her, realizing she was scared of heights. He looked at her and stifled the urge to tease her as he saw how cold, wet, and miserable she was. The hanyou boy glanced down at the coat she had started to wear about a month ago as the weather had started to get colder, it was compleatly soaked." take your coat off, it will only make you colder."

Kagome opened her eyes to look at him, wondering agian why he was being so thoughtful but did as he said and took her coat off. As she took it off she lost the unconfortable wetness but could also now feel the wind more fully. She handed him the coat and wrapped her arms around herself as he hung it on a near by branch.

Inuyasha settled more fully against the tree, still holding on to the miko's arm. He looked out into the rain as his thoughts turned again towards his mother, and the day she died. His eyelids dropped as he inhaled the though wet still comforting scent of Kagome. His last thought before he fell asleep were of whether or not things would have been diferent if on that day he had been stronger.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha a saw that he was asleep but smiled slightly as his grip on her arm didn't loosen even in sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Aren't we a bit much stronger?

I'd like to think you've come into my life to stay

I don't know how to love

I just know how to live

All I feel is hate

Will you forgive me?

--------------------------------------

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Still don't own anything!tears

**A/N: Haha-ue**: old word for mother

youkai: demon

hanyou: half demon

I use both the japanese and english words for these.

Chapter 2: Nightmares of the past

-------------------------------------

I don't know how to breath with you to far away

Don't know how to love

will you forgive me?

No, I can't live this way!

------------------------------------

Kagome continued to watch Inuyasha as he slept, not realizing his dreams.

The rain falls all around me, soaking me, soaking into my skin. I hear screaming and run off in the direction of it. The voice is getting closer and I can finally tell who it is. Haha-ue . My lips try to form the word but can't. I hear laughing and the sound of feet running across the ground. My throat restricts as I see two shapes running towars me. " Haha-ue !" I scream out the word, panicking as I smell the coppery smell of blood. My Haha-ue comes into clear veiw first, a beautiful woman with knee length hair, that shimmers with silver. Her smell that usually smells to me like pure strength, smells faded. I know what that means and refuse to even think that thought. She's finally reached me "Run Inuyasha!" she screams, reaching towards me "Please run"her voice is desperate.

I see the person behind her, a man, a big man, he smells evil, wrong. A spurt of red showers from her chest, splattering me with blood,making me flinch. She opens her mouth again but only a gurgle comes forth. The man is right behind her, a sword in his hand. I try to move towards her, try to help her, but something's holding me down keeping me away. My efforts become frantic as Haha-ue colapses in a pool of her own blood. A last surge of power comes from her, sheilding us, confusing the man. I know it won't last long as the unknown force releases me. I crawl towards her and pick up her head craddling it in my lap. The rain continues to pour around us washing away her blood. Her eyes are glazed, her breathing harsh. Her dimming eyes plead with me to run but I can't, can't leave her, can't leave my whole world. "Haha-ue ," I pleade " get up! Please get up! You have to! I need you!" I'm shouting now as I realize how hopeless it is. Her right hand drifts up and cradles my cheek. I press my face against her hand, relishing in what I know will be are last contact. "Inu-chan run, you have to live, live and be free." Her eyes close and her hand drops as her body goes limp. The smell of her death fills my nose. The sheild collapses around me and I fling myself away with everything I have, a salty trail of tears flys behind me. I know he can't catch me as I hear a angry yell behind me. In that moment of my grief and anger, I barely would have cared if he had. I continue to run for what feels like hours before everything blessedly goes black.

A cry flys from Inuyasha's lips as he jerks awake nearly pulling Kagome out of the tree. "Hey" she starts to say but the she notices how harsh and ragged his breathing is. "Inuyasha? what's wrong?" He looks at her, barely seeming to even recognize her. As she stares into his eyes she sees a jumble of emotions, grief, anger, pain, panic, and confusion. He stared at her for what felt like forever, until finally "I'm" he stopped and ran his tung over his dry lips " I'm_ fine _Kagome." He looked away, out into the rain. A grimace crossed his face and when he looked back his face was compleatly expessionless. It was like shutters had closed behind his eyes, compleatly blocking the slim miko out.

-------------------------------------

I don't know how to love

I just know how to live

All I feel is pain

Will you forgive me?

------------------------------------

"Inuyasha..."

"I told you I'm FINE" He sighed and looked away from her again. what was that dream? Am I starting to remember about how Haha-ue died? He looked back at Kagome and saw the worried frown on her face. I know I'm worrying her but I can't tell her, not this He frowned suddenly seeing that she was shivering still. "Kagome, how long was I asleep?"

"...Half hour maybe" She squirmed under his gaze as he continued to stare at her.

"Are you cold?Your shivering"

"Yeah" she admitted " I am"

Why didn't I think of it before? Of course she's cold, if I'M cold she must be freezing

Kagome felt her weight shift forward as Inuyasha tugged on her arm, making her fall right into his lap. He shifted her so that she was sitting between his crossed legs. Kagome turned crimson as she settled into this new, warm position in Inuyasha's lap.

"I-Inuyasha? W-what are you doing?" the girl bit her lip in slight panic as the boy behind her shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You said you were cold" Kagome glanced back at him and saw a slight blush on his tanned face. Kagome sat there ram rod straight until she felt warm hands tugging her backwards to lean against an equally warm chest. He was warmer then was normal but thinking back she realived he'd always been that way. He rested his left arm on her shoulder with it loosely drapped across so his hand could rest on her opposite shoulder. Kagome's eyes were huge by now, though she'd be lying if she'd said she wasn't enjoying being pressed so close to the hanyou. He'd rested his other hand on his thigh, almost touching hers. "Better?" she felt the vibration of his voice and the rythmic thump of his heart agianst her back, it felt...pleasent.

"Yes. Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?''

" Will you tell me about your dream?"

---------------------------------------

I don't know how to breathe with you too for away

I don't know how to love

--------------------------------------

He was silent so long she was sure he wasn't going to answer. He suddenly sifted slightly then rested his forehead on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He pressed hs forehead against her and she felt his breath against her back even through her shirt, causing her heart rate to increase. " My Haha-ue , it was about my Haha-ue . I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh Ok" she dropped the subject altogether and just reveled in the feel of being near him. She looked down at his hand resting against his thigh, studing it. Suddenly, she reached out and picked his hand up, cradling it between her own. She pressed her hand to his, palm to palm to compare the size difference. Kagome had small delicate hands but she was like that all over. The end of Inuyasha's palm almost reached to the second joint of her middle finger and was about one finger broader. The tips of her fingers just barely reached the third joint of his finger. Inuyasha moved his head so that his chin was hooked over her shoulder, watching what she was doing. She continued to study his hand, noticing how long and slim his fingers were. Kagome traced her finger tips over one of his claws and saw they were only slightly thicker then average and still looked flimsy and not at all as strong as she knew they were. His hands, because of his healing abilities, wern't scared at all from the count less fights he'd been in, in fact they were quite smooth. She trailed her fingers down his and over the back of his hand. When she flipped his hand over she saw something she'd never seen before, that she hadn't even known he was capable of getting. On the side of his wrist was small scar that looked like someone had stabbed him through his wrist. "Inuyasha were did you get this? I didn't even know you could get scars."

"I could when I was still a pup, I got it in a fight"

"You got in fights?" she turned her head towards his making him jerk his head away right before her lips acidently touched his cheek.

He looked away and grunted, yes.

"What about?"

-------------------------------------

Past lives I've lived

Uncontrolled but sacred

-----------------------------------

He sighed heavily "When I was still a pup... kids teased me alot."

Kagome stared at him alittle stunned. "They teased you so much that you fought about it?" She noticed the tightening around his eyes and how the muscles in his

jaw tightened.

"Sometimes"

"Inu-" she started to say but he cut her off.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. The past is the past, you can't change it so there's no point even thinking about it." Kagome gaped at him, It was such a cold way to look at the world.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about things" she said but he just clenched his jaw a looked away from her He's going into stubborn mode They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Kagome pondered his reaction to her mention of his scar and the nightmare that had woken him with so many chaotic emotions in his gold eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes unfocused and he leaned back against the tree trunk, thinking about the dream. Haha-ue, would you have died so young if I hadn't been born? Was that really the way you died? With me just standing there watching? Why? Why is that memory so fuzzy? You were screaming at me to run, you were trying to protect me. Why? If I hadn't been born you wouldn't have been shunned by everyone, even your own family. When I was very little I used to blame you for not protecting me from all the insults and all the curses but then I realized that you had to deal with more then your fair share of scorn. You hid it from me, you always tried to protect me, even at you very end. Why? Why would you do that? After everything you went through because of me? How could you have still loved me so much? So unconditionally?

His brain shied away from these thoughts, and his head began to ache. He glanced down at the top of kagome's silky head and breathed deaply, taking in her scent.

He felt so fuzzy, so light headed. Why am I so tired? His eyes blurred and his head started to pound, his pulse beating wildly.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's heart race against her back and glanced back at him to see the look of pain flicker across his face. She frowned in worry "Inuyasha tell me what's wrong!"

He looked back at her his face returning to its usual scowl. "I'm just tired"

Kagome knew by the set of his jaw that she wouldn't get anything out of him, she was lucky she'd gotten as much as she had.

Why? Why now? What's happening to me? He pulled Kagome closer to him, returning his forhead to her shoulder.He heard her gasp slightly but she didn't say anything. My heart... it feels so cold. I'm sorry kagome She knew something was wrong. He could smell her concern and he was grateful that she worried but he hated it when she probed to deeply into his past when all he wanted the do was forget.

His was completely exausted but his brain refused to go to sleep. It kept turning back to his dark thoughts about his mother and when ever he thought of his mother, he would feel so cold. I knew you died that day, I just couldn't remember _how_ you died. That man... is he really the one that killed you, Haha-ue? He wasn't a youkai , but he didn't feel like a human or a hanyou either. What was he? _Who _was he? There were so many gaps in his memory, so many nightmares and half remembered feelings and thoughts, that sometimes it was hard to distinguish what was real and what was imagined. He knew what he felt right now though, he felt like his mind was be pulled and pushed, ripping and healing. His thoughts turned to Kagome again as she heard her breathing even out, and he knew she was asleep. He smiled down at the girl in his arms but there was a sad edge to it.

-------------------------------------

You've finally seen what's left of me

so hard to see

so hard to breathe

will you forgive me?

----------------------------------

TBC...

Hoped you liked it!

If you have any questions just ask!

I know I left a lot of things in the dark, You'll just have to be patient!

'Till next chapter

not sure what I'll cal it yet...


	3. Chapter 3

Nope, Still don't own anything...

If ever I use a Japanese word you don't know just email me and I'll fill you in

the song is "Mistakes" by godsmack

Chapter 3: Rude

-----------------------------------

No, I don't feel a thing

Life's going by me

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha gently shook the young Miko in his arms awake, she moaned softly and shifted slightly then promptly went back to sleep. Inuyasha sighed,"Kagome, Wake up girl" His continued to shake her until she opened her eyes. She blinked, looking around. " It's dawn Kagome and it stopped raining a few hours ago, its time to go"

She protested to being woken up so early but was still to weirded out by last night to argue to much. What was that all about?

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, caring her bridal style. He landed soundlessly and gently set Kagome on her feet. "Let's go" he turned and crouched slightly, allowing Kagome to climb on to his back.

The way to the village, where the rest of the group was staying, Inuyasha had been completely silent. It was almost like he was brooding. It was oddly quiet without Inuyasha's usually constant complaints and curses. "Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine"

Kagome frowned at the back of his white head,"You most definitely aren't fine Inuyasha! Tell me what's wrong!"

He clenched his jaw, knowing she meant well, but wanting her to shut up all the same. "Don't You ever Shut Up? I said I'm fine!" Kagome went silent, obviously fuming if the holes she was burning into his head were any indication.

They didn't talk for the rest of the trip and Inuyasha remained lost in his thoughts. Kami My head hurts. Why did I have to have that dream? Why now, it's been 11 years! (Inuyasha doesn't count the years he spent pinned to the Goshinboku) Ha ha-ue... He stopped thinking after that as a screaming, bright orange ball barreled into them.

"Kagome! I missed you! Where were you?" Shippou's high pitched voice squeaked out. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he put Kagome down. Kami, every time that little baka opens his mouth, it feels like he's pounding nails into the inside of my head. Fuck!

-----------------------------------

And still I stay, Oh God!

I'm making the same mistakes

-----------------------------------

"We've only been gone for one night, Baka!" Inuyasha answered before Kagome could even open her mouth. "Now shut your yap you little brat!"

Kagome turned her head to glare at Inuyasha "Inuyasha si-" but she was interrupted by the sounds of 2 people calling their names.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" They could see the rest of their group jogging into view "What happened? Did you get stuck in that storm?"

"Of course! What else would have happened?"

"Inuyasha stop being so rude!"

"Why? How else are they going to know how stupid a question that is?"

"Inuyasha Sit!" He went slamming into the ground without the usual string of colorful curses. He laid face first on the ground Bitch, how dare she! I wasn't being that- Inuyasha cut off as another wave of pain swept through his head. He clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out. As the minutes ticked away his heart slowed down and his breathing became less ragged. The stabbing headache receded to a dill ache.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, frowning. The hanyou should have been able to move for a least 2 minutes but he was just laying there without moving. "Inuyasha?"

When he didn't received an answer, he began to worry.

The others glanced over as they noticed too. Kagome began walking towards him with a worried look on her face. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard them calling his name but could barely find the strength to stay awake, let alone answer them. He slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees by sheer force of will alone. Stumbling a bit, Inuyasha got to his feet and stood there panting slightly.

--------------------------------------

Low?

I'm on empty

------------------------------------

Kagome started at how pale his face was as he stared off into space. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha finally focused and turned his eyes on her. She almost gasped at how dead they were. Suddenly they snapped back into an emotion she recognized, anger.

"Why wouldn't I be ok! All I did was hit my head on the ground, no wait that was you! What the fuck did you do that for, huh baka bitch? So what if I was rude? I'm always rude!"

Miroku tried to intervene before he could be sat again but Inuyasha cut him off before he could even open his mouth. "Don't say a gods damned word!" With that he took a powerful leap away from them, towards a small river.

They all stared after him in complete shock. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Miroku said "but we should go after him."

------------------------------------------

Try to erase all the bad times

------------------------------------------

hoped you liked it! 'till next time!

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

**Bold words are flashbacks**

I don't own Miskakes by Godsmack

Chapter4: Wrongness

---------------------------------------------------

Free?

I don't seem to be

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha settled on the grass with an almost inaudible moan of pain. Every step he had taken to get away from the others had caused a jolt of pain to go through his head and he still hadn't gotten that far. He sun shined down on him, seeming to mock him with its brightness. "Damnit! Damn Damn Damn Damnit!" Trying very hard to get his breathing under control, he suddenly slammed his fist into the ground. He sniffed the air, scowling then winced as _that_ made his head hurt. "What?" he said aloud just as his group came into view. They purposefully walked towards him. "What the fuck do you want!"

"Inuyasha what's your problem?" Shippo jumped towards him, aiming for the hanyou's shoulder. Reflexively, the white haired boy's hand shout out and caught the runt by his tail. He glared at the kit then half threw half pushed him away.

"Inuyasha! don't take your anger out on children!" Kagome glared at him, but he just stared back impassivly.

He suddenly glared at her. He was running hot and cold, one minute compleatly blank, the next angry, his emotions were running beyond his control. He was flickering, but between himself and what?

"Tell us what's wrong with you Inuyasha, your acting very oddly" Miroku peered into his eyes, almost like he was trying to read his mind.

"Yes, your even more moody then usual" Sango observed

"Yeah? I hadn't noticed" Inuyasha laughed humorlessly"Why Sango, I knew the others were a bunch of bakas, but I thought you had a least half a brain in that head of yours" He lips curled in a mocking smile " yes your even more moody then usual" he mimicked. Then there was that laugh again, compleatly humorless, and a bit hesterical.

Kagome kneeled on the grass next to him, and reached out to touch his arm. Glaring down at the slim hand on his arm, he almost felt his anger crack, almost. Suddenly a new wave of pain slammed into his head, bringing with it cold, bitter anger. He tried to ignore the anger, to control it, he really did. Unfortunatly though, controlling his anger was never one of his strong point. She opened her mouth, to ask again, he was sure, what was wrong, but he cut her off.

"Don't," he growled at her, pushing her hand away. "Damnable humans! Always sticking your noses where they don't belong! Why don't you just-"

"It's because we _care _Inuyasha. It's because we care that we 'stick our noses where they don't belong'." Miroku stared down at him with a look that bordered on pity. "You can be so stupid sometimes"

Normally the monk's words would have worked at least a little, normally. Normally, he would have gotten angry, blown off steam then he would have been fine, this seemed to be what the monk expected. But today was _not _normal, he was angry half the time, he was blank the other half. All his emotions were swirling around inside of him, some nearly blinding with there intensity. Suddenly, one emotion rose to the surface, hate. Blind hate. Kami am I screwed up He hated everything, for just a moment, hated there whole species, hated this bastard with that fucking look of pity in his fucking eyes. Then it left, leaving him empty, wishing it was still there, just so he felt _something_.

----------------------------------------------------

My soul remains tied to your life

--------------------------------------------------

Miroku saw darkness flicker behind those golden eyes. Then it was gone, just as abrutly as it had come, it left, leaving his face emotionless.

"Leave" there was no growl this time, just wariness. All this talking was making his head throb. He turned away, closing his eyes against the damn sun's mocking brightness and flopped backwards onto the grass.

"Inu-chan why must you be so difficult?" he went to poke the stubborn boy's head with his staff. **Inu-chan.!** Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and without thinking he rolled into a crouch, dodging the staff. He then spun on his left leg and swept the monk's legs out from under him with his right. "Son of a bitch" he hissed at the monk "don't ever call me that again!"

All eyes turned to Inuyasha, stunned at his reaction. Miroku slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. Inuyasha was still crouched down but he now looked more likely to run then to fight. All the anger had left Inuyasha again, leaving him even more tired then before. He was ashamed at his outburst and still uneasy about last nights dream. He pushed himself to his feet, not looking at any of them. "We should get going" he muttered.

The others all stared at him like he'd grown a second head then grown a third. Kagome opened her mouth to say _something, anything, _then closed it. She had no idea what to say. What should she say? She that this had to do with that nightmare he'd had, but at the rate things were going, she knew she'd get nothing out of him.

He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other under there stares. Kami he hated when people stared. They finally nodded there agreement and set out for the next village.

-----------------------------------------------------

Every breath you breath deep...

-----------------------------------------------------

None of them said anything about what had happened but they walked a good 20 feet behind him, whispering to each other and shooting him looks that were either worried or angry. He could have easily heard what they were saying but frankly he was way to tired and his head hurt way to much to do anything. He was having a hard enough time putting one foot in front of the other.

His thoughts drifted away from the group and towards his mother again. He had never properly mourned her, he'd been too preoccupied with just staying alive. It was more like he had pined for her though, needed her to be alive. He was feeling so nostalgic, where were these emotions coming from? They were so out of the blue. They made his head throb. This burning guilt in his stomache, from knowing, from being absolutly certain, that her death had been his fault. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Before last night, he had had no memory of how she had been killed, only that she had. He knew the how part but still didn't know the why. There were barely any memories of the man who had killed her, no name, barely even a face. Just a feeling and a the ghost of a smell, but he swore to himself that if he ever saw that fucking bastard, he would rip his gods damned throat out. To kill someone simply because she had a hanyou son...

------------------------------------------------------------

I feel you circulating through me

-----------------------------------------------------------

He froze as he thought this, how did he know that? How?

The others saw him freeze, and moved closer to see what the problem was. Kagome looked up into his face and was met with the same chaotic jumble of emotions as last night, but one blazed above the rest, overwhelming regret.

It really was my fault, I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. It was my fault

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

He never felt there hands shaking him or the dull thud as his body hit the hard ground.

------------------------------------------------------

I'll never forgive myself again

I'm so sick and tired of making the same mistakes

---------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

this seemed like a good place to stop;)


	5. Chapter 5

I Do NOT own Inuyasha

This chappie doesn't have a song since there's a lullaby in it...

I have no Idea who owns this Japanese lullaby but it isn't me, I don't even no what it's called.

**bold is flashbacks**

'these mean thoughts'

Chapter 5: Memories and lullabies

**"Ha ha-ue" I giggled uncontrollably "Stop it! Stop it! I give!" Mother mock frowned at me, and released me from her clutches.**

**"What's the matter?" she said sweetly " You tickled me first Inu-chan, you shouldn't do things to people that you yourself can't handle!" She dived at me again, slow enough that I could get away. Jumping to her feet, she ran after me, chasing me around our low dining room table. I jumped on top of it and growled playfully as I pounced onto her back. **

**"I'll get you this time Ha ha-ue!"**

**"Never!"**

**Sometime later we both collapsed onto the ground, both of us panting and shaking with laughter. Mother reached over and brushed her hand across my bangs, trying in vain to create some kind of order. I smiled up at her as she shook her head and gave up on my hair. Still giggling, I suddenly let out a huge yawn, my teeth snapped shut with an audible click. She smiled warmly at me and pulled me into her arms as she stood up. I curled up there with my head on her shoulder.She carried me over to the bed we shared, looking down at me with tenderness in her emerald eyes. Laying me down, she started to stroke my head and ears. "I love you little Inu-chan" she told me, pressing her lips against the top of my head.**

**"I love you too Ha ha-ue, will you sing to me?"**

**"Of coure, but just one song"**

**My beautiful mother smiled at me and began to sing in an equally beautiful voice:**

**Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo  
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina**

**Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta **

**Anoyama koete satoe it ta **

**Sato no miyage ni nani morata **

**Denden taikoni sho no fue **

**Sho no fue **

**Sleep, sleep, **

**little one, sleep. **

**You're a good baby, **

**now go to sleep. **

**Do you know **

**where your nurse has gone? **

**Gone to her village **

**she won't be long. **

**What will she bring baby **

**when she does come? **

**A flute so lovely **

**and a thunderous drum. **

**And a thunderous drum. **

**"goodnight little Inu-chan"**

**With one last kiss, she left me to my dreams.**

The memory shattered into nothing, leaving him shaking violently and fealing like his head would explode.

'My fault My fault my fault'

His numb brain kept repeating it over and over until he felt like he was going insane. Trapped in this endless cycle of guilt and regret. A dull ache was starting to spread across his left cheek. He frowned wondering what it was, then stopped frowning as it caused a jolt of pain to shoot through his head then from his head to his entire body. 'My chest hurts, my head hurts, what the fuck is happening?' The sting in his cheek intensified, making his head hurt even more.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!"

'What? Who was that? Snap out of what?' Inuyasha's head seemed to pound in time with the distant words. He groaned out loud. "Stop..."

Startled, Sango pulled back her hand before she hit him again. They all stared at him. A good five minutes ago, he'd suddenly collapsed onto the ground into a sitting position. He'd been staring blankly ahead of himself and muttering inaudible words ever since. Now he kept repeating himself, telling them to stop. Golden eyes snapped open, wide- eyed and when they focused on the hand in front of him, angry. He knocked Sango's hand away from his face, and growled viciously at her.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch!" Sango glared at him, Inuyasha had never called her that before, he'd always reserved the honor of being called a bitch for Kagome.

After yelling, Inuyasha's reached up his hands to cover his eyes and groaned in pain."ugh..." Suddenly, as though finally realising what had happened, he snatched his hands away and jumped to his feet. He stood there swaying slightly. Closing his eyes he tried to get his ragged breathing under control.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep pretending nothing's wrong! When _clearly _something is! Now are you going to tell us or our we going to have to drag it out of you!" Miroku was a bit red in the face now, but he was to fed up with the stubborn hanyou to care.

Inuyasha stared straight ahead before turning tired eyes on them. "I don't know" he mumbled

"What?" Kagome said a frown creasing her brow "What do you mean you don't know? Are you sick or something?"

"No, I can't _get _any of your stupid human illnesses. I meant I have no idea what's wrong with me" He frowned at there skeptical expressions. "I don't know OK! I'm not-"

He stopped, sniffing the air. His face turned blank again. Without looking at them he said one word "Koga"

TBC...

2 chapters in one day! yeah for me!

Cliffies galore!

The Koga and Inuyasha meeting will be... interesting to say the least

till next time! )Please review Me! It _will_ make me go faster

Chapter 6:Complete indifference...or not


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha

'indicates thoughts'

**bold is flashbacks **

I DO NOT own Breathe by Prodigy

My first fight scene! Hope it's not to bad...

Thanks to everyone who sent me a review

A/N: My mother is a BITCH, the biggest! Anyone with me? Then give me a hell yeah!

Chapter 6:Complete indifference...or not

---------------------------------------------------

Breathe with me

-------------------------------------------------

"Koga?" Miroku had just enough time to ask before Koga himself came whirling into view.

'I can't deal with this shit right now' Inuyasha lept into the nearest tree with a slight groan.'fucking wolves'

"Kagome" Koga greeted her, cradling her hands between his own.

"h-hi Koga" Kagome greeted him nervously. She expected, and with good reason, Inuyasha to attack the wolf demon at any second. Koga seemed to be expecting this to, because he just stood there waiting.

Over and over Inuyasha's mind turned to the memeory of his mother. 'that song...' Memories of it drifted through him

**Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo...**

He was completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him in suprise to his lack of reaction at Koga's arrival.

Koga stared up at the mutt with confusion, he wasn't attacking him, in fact he was completely ignoring him holding Kagome's hand. All he was doing was sitting there staring blankly off into space.

**Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina...**

'Oi! Mutt face!" no reaction

**Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta...**

"Oi!" nothing

"HEY DOG BREATH!" he yelled it at the top of his voice. _That _got a reaction, slowly Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked down at the stupid wolf.

"Yes?" he said softly, too softly, something was wrong.

Kagome and the others stared up at him in aprension, there was that look again, completely blank.

"Can't you see me with Kagome? Usually you fly into a jealous rage whenever I come around. I might steal her, you know"

Inuyasha stared down at him, then smiled coldly. "You? Steal her? I'll pretend your joking"

-------------------------------------------

Breathe the preasure

------------------------------------------

His indifferent attitude was starting to piss Koga off, and if truth be told, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He smirked up at him"What's wrong half breed? Did kagome reject you and now your trying to be cool about it?" Koga smirk faded a little as he noticed that his words had had no effect whatsoever on the hanyou. "Your so stupid I think I'll just walk off with her"

"Feh think so?" His eyes darkened with icy rage, red seeping into them. Without warning he lunged at the wolf, somersaulting in mid air, and before Koga could even blink, 2 slim bare feet slammed into his chest. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree. Completely stunned, he looked up just in time to see Inuyasha land in a crouch. Inuyasha's now red-gold eyes glared back at him, flat and cold. The hanyou's lips curled into a mocking smile, though his eyes remained strangly emotionless.

--------------------------------------------

Come play my game, I'll test ya

Psycho-somatic addict-insane

--------------------------------------------

"Stop you two!" Kagome yelled, this was much more serious then there normal fights, this one felt.. final.

Snarling, Koga flew at Inuyasha who... was no longer there. Eyes widening he looked around wildly to see where the hanyou had gone, when his vision exploded into stars.

Inuyasha, who had known, somehow, what Koga was going to do, had flipped over him, pushed himself off of a tree then gone flying at Koga and kneed him in the back of the head. He landed with his knee in Koga's back, pinning the wolf to the ground. Leaning over he put his mouth very close to Koga's ear. "What's the matter asshole? Getting slow in your old age?"

"Get the fuck off me!" Koga heaved himself upwards.

Inuyasha shoved him back down, laughing softly. "Calm down little wolfie, we're not through here."

"Inuyasha stop it! I'll you-know-what you!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at kagome. He smiled his cold smile at her, it was scarier then when he was mad. To see someone so hotheaded that cold... it was creepy.

His eyes narrowed" I don't think you will bitch, your little buddy Koga here will get smashed too" he's eyes gentled "I wouldn't want you to hurt him, I want that pleasure for myself" Inuyasha smile widened, chuckling softly to himself, he turned back to Koga. "Now Koga, how do you want to die?" ever so gently he ran his hand up from Koga's arm where he'd been holding it to the ground. Reaching his head, he wrapped Koga's top-knot around his hand and jerked his head back. "Well?"

Putting all his strength into it, Koga heaved his body up, throwing Inuyasha backwards. 'Wait that was to easy' Turning to face Inuyasha, he saw that same mocking smile and realized that Inuyasha had let him get up. Seeing that smile, he had just enough time to take a step forward when Inuyasha lunged.

------------------------------------------------

Breathe the pressure, Come play my game I'll test ya

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha feinted a punch at Koga's abdomen, when Koga dodged to the left, he spun and slammed the heel of his foot into koga's face. For the third time, Koga slammed into something hard. Groaning, he looked up into Kilala's red eyes and realized that she'd stopped him mid flight. He looked over her shoulder and what he saw made him pale. Right where he'd been headed, if he had slammed into the tree, was a jagged branch that would have no doubt impaled him through the chest. Getting to his feet, he turned to find Inuyasha just standing there, staring at him. All trace of that creepy smile was gone leaving his face expressionless.

-----------------------------------------------

Psycho-somatic addict-insane  
Come play my game

---------------------------------------------

Kagome nearly gasped in relief, they were both alive and intact. 'now I can sit him' Opening her mouth to do just that, Sango clapped her hand over the miko's mouth.

"No Kagome! If you sit Inuyasha, Koga will kill him!" Kagome bit her lip, but knew it was true.

"So what do we do?"

"Hope Inuyasha snaps out of it, and if the worst comes, try to seperate them"

"You don't sound very confident" Miroku said

"Did you see how Inuyasha's fighting? It's way different then-"

Slam! Koga flew between Sango and Miroku and once again slammed into a tree. Glancing at Inuyasha's approaching form, they saw a thin line of blood on his arm. Blood trickled down his arm and splattered on the ground. The hanyou glanced down at it. Slowly pushing bach the sleeve of his haori, he studied it before flicking his tongue out and running it over the cut. "Is this all the blood you can spill little wolfie? I'll have to show you some real blood."

------------------------------------------------

Inhale inhale. You're the victim

-----------------------------------------------

He smiled at Koga, seeming to not even see the any of them but the demon. Quickly, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stepped in front of him, blocking him from getting to Koga. Inuyasha's eyes focused on them, he motioned for them to got out of the way.

"Move"

"No Inuyasha, why are you doing this?" An edge of desperation had crept into her voice. "You can't kill Koga"

Inuyasha stared at her blankly."Why not, he's a demon, and a bad one at that"

"So all demons should die? Shippo's a demon, _your _a half demon" Her voice was definitly desperate now.

"Shippo's a child, and I'm..." he trailed off and looked away. 'what the fuck's wrong with me? Why did I start fighting in the first place? If these bakas would just get out of my way, I'd kill this wolf and be done with it.' This whole fight had sparked a memory of...something. It was hovering just beyond his reach. Dark and twisted, it flitted through his head, perverting everything in its wake. A wave of pain swept through his head, more powerful then all the rest. Falling to his knees, he clutched at his head. Flashes and fragments of memories tore in to him, none whole enough to make any sense of. They were whole enough for him to know they were bad memories though, whole enough that he knew he didn't _want _to remember them. He remembered someone laughing and that he hated that person because they were laughing at _him._

------------------------------------------------

Come play my game

Exhale exhale exhale

------------------------------------------------

Kagome and the others watched Inuyasha fall to his knees clutching at his head, with shocked expressions. "Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed forward "Inuyasha" She reached out for him but he jerked away from her with a warning growl. The expression on his face was one she'd never seen before, he was threatened and of her. 'what? Inuyasha's never been threatened by anyone much less me'. "Inuyasha are you ok?" It seemed like such a stupid question, but she had to say _something. _When he didn't say anything she opened her mouth to ask again but he covered it with his hand.

"Stop talking, your making my head pound even more, just get that wolf away from me before I really do kill him"

"You have a headache? Why didn't you-"

"Weren't you listening monk? I said stop talking!"

Kagome got to her feet and walked over to Koga who was now sitting with his back to the tree. "Koga, I think you should just leave. Inuyasha's not himself"

Koga stared at her before looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah, I think I noticed. He's way faster than usual. My eyes couldn't keep up with him" Jumping to his feet he said "I'll come back and kill him when he's his usual dog breath self" never would he admit to his would-be mate that Inuyasha had creeped him out. "Kagome! I'll be back for you soon!" with that he turned and ran.

--------------------------------------------------

Can you breathe the pressure?

------------------------------------------------

TBC...

Yeah! My sixth chapter! yeah for me!

'till next time!

How was my first fight scene? First one I've EVER written one! tell me what you think (this is not review whoring, yeah seriously that's what they call it. I'm not joking)


	7. Chapter 7

I Do not own Inuyasha

**I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY! UNFORTUNATLY, THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL PROBALY TAKE JUST AS LONG, I"VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL JUNK...**

**bold is flashbacks**

'these mean thinking'

song is Underneath it all by Nine inch Nails

Chapter 7: Can't

------------------------------------------------

All I do

I can still feel you

------------------------------------------------

"Tell us what's been going on Inuyasha. How long have you had these headaches?" Everyone was gathered around Inuyasha, who was seated on the ground.

"Since last night" he said dully.

"Did something happen to trigger them?" Sango asked as she took a seat next to him.

He thought of the dream he'd had and shivered slightly, unconciously drawing his knees closer to his chest and hunching his shoulders.

When he was silent, knowing the hanyou, they took that as a yes. "_What _happened to trigger them?" the monk questioned curiously, settling on the ground. Inuyasha shot a icy glare at him.

"Feh" still glaring, he barred his teeth slightly.

'If looks could kill...' Miroku laughed silently to himself 'He's the most stubborn person I've ever met' Voicing his thoughts aloud he said "Stop being so stubborn, it's not getting you anywhere. Just tell us what's been happening" The others all nodded in agreement.

The icy glare melted away, looking away he breathed hard through his nose. 'Damn humans' Staring off into space, he wondered how much to tell them. "I had a bad dream, that's it" 'more like a nightmare'

"You had a bad dream" Miroku echoed. Shippo snickered slightly.

Flushing, Inuyasha resumed his glaring at the baka monk. "Yes! A bad dream! I'm not allowed to have bad dreams!"

------------------------------------------------

Numb all through

I can still feel you

------------------------------------------------

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder "What was it about? What's big, tough Inuyasha scared of?"

Inuyasha slowly looked at Shippo. Smiling coldly, his arm shot out before anyone could stop him and shoved the kit off Miroku's shoulder. Snickering to himself, he stuck his arms in his sleeves and glared at the group who were waiting expectantly. "What!" he snapped "I've told you what happened! Now leave me alone!"

Kagome helped Shippo off the ground and turned to glare at the hanyou. "Inuyasha SIT!" slam! Inuyasha barreled face first into the ground for the second time that day.

"Bitch" As soon as Inuyasha could move he jumped up and stalked off.

Eyes widening, Kagome stared after Inuyasha in shock. "Inuyasha wait!"

Inuyasha just kept walking.

"I'm going after him." the upset miko said. She went to get up but Sango grabbed her wrist.

"Maybe that's not a good idea Kagome. Inuyasha is being even more of a jerk then usual." Sango stared after him thoughtfully. "He says it was only a bad dream that's making him act weird? I don't buy that, there has to be more to it."

"No he's telling the truth" Kagome said quietly, all eyes turned to her "last night... he did have a bad dream, a nightmare, if you'd seen his face... it was weird. He...he told me that the dream was about his mother, his ha-ha ue he called her. There was pain in his eyes...and the rain, he was acting strange about the rain"

"What exactly happened last night? Tell us everything."

Blushing bright red, Kagome began retelling the events of last night. "It all started when Inuyasha said we should..."

As soon as Inuyasha was out of sight, he allowed himself to start staggering. His whole head throbbed in time with his pulse, bam, bam, and it hurt like hell. There was a roaring in his ears and his pulse flickered wildly. He refused to look back on the memories, he didn't care, wouldn't allow himself to feel anything more then he already was. He knew that his group would follow sooner or later. He knew he shouldn't have walked away, regardless of Kagome's sit, but he didn't know how to let them in, to let them help, it went against everything he had taught himself to be.

Another wave of pain swept through him, making him stagger all the more. He moaned aloud, his head feeling like it was about to explode. The pain from his head traveled throughout his body, making him hurt all over. It seemed to stop around his heart, gripping it in ice. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes blurred. Staggering sideways he slammed into a tree, he stopped and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Turning his back to the tree, he slid down to sit on the ground. He _wanted _to get up, he felt an overwhelming urge to run as far as possible, but he couldn't find the will or the strength.

---------------------------------------------------

Hear you call

Underneath it all

--------------------------------------------------

"Very odd..." Miroku said, trying to fathom what the nightmare could have been about. "His mother? What could have happened to cause such a strong reaction?" Looking back at Kagome his face took a more lecherous look "So you and Inuyasha slept in tree together?" Kagome turned, if possible, even brighter red.

Sango bopped him in the head with her fist."That's not important right now lech! We need to go after Inuyasha!" with that she turned and walked in the direction that Inuyasha had.

"I guess she's right" Miroku sighed "but Kagome we will discuss this later right?"

"Don't hold your breath. Come on let's go" They caught up with Sango just as she reached the small forest that Inuyasha had disappeared into.

"let's split up, Kagome and Shippo go that way, I'll go this way, and Miroku, you go that way" off they went in search of their hanyou.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, catching Miroku's scent, he found he didn't care. Miroku walked towards Inuyasha as soon as he spotted him.

'What's wrong with him?' Miroku thought. The hanyou's face was ashen, his gold eyes dull. Inuyasha's gaze focused on the monk.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha said flatly

"Inuyasha...I'm worried, we all are." The hanyou looked away

"I know" he muttered. "It makes it even harder"

Miroku stared at him in confusion "Makes _what _harder? I don't understand"

-----------------------------------------------

Kill my brain

Yet you still remain

-----------------------------------------------

"If I could tell you I would, but _I _don't even understand it. I don't understand what's happening" his voice was disquieted. He closed his eyes tightly, his left hand came up to rub his head. "ugh...go away"

Frowning,Miroku walked over to him and knelt down next to him. Dull eyes settled on him, "What are you doing?" Inuyasha said tiredly. Reaching over, Miroku placed his hand to the hanyou's forhead and his eyes widened. Inuyasha's sweat was cold and clammy but he was feverishly hot.

"Inuyasha your burning up!"

Inuyasha blinked slowly before pushing the monk's hand away. "That can't be... I can't get sick..."

"Your body doesn't seem to know that" Miroku lightly rapped his knukles on the hanyou's head. "Maybe it's emotional? It could have something to do with that dream..." He said it leadingly, prodding the hanyou to tell him the contents of the nightmare.

Inuyasha looked at him sharply, scowling. "I'm not going to tell you what it was about, so don't even ask."

"Why? What are you embaressed about?

"I'm not embaressed! It's just none of your business! Feh, just shut up, your making me even more tired." Inuyasha closed his eyes, his head trobbing dully. His earlier pain had returned, bringing more memories. The memory of his mother, her smell, her voice, her loving eyes, all this added to his guilt. "She pushed herself... she was always pushing herself... "

-------------------------------------------------

Crucified

After all I've died

------------------------------------------------

Miroku stared at Inuyasha in puzzlement, the hanyou's voice had softened when he'd uttered these words. His eyes were open, guilt ridden. The monk had never seen the hanyou's eyes this open before. "What? Who is 'she'?

Inuyasha stared at the monk blankly. "My mother" he looked away again, and tried to supressed the sudden, violent urge he had to vomit. Doubling over until his forhead touched the grass, his legs sprawled to the side. Bile rose in his throat, choking him. His whole body shook violently with the force of keeping himself from throwing up. Water blurred his vision, and the calming smell of lavender filled his nose

"Inuyasha are you all right?" He felt gentle hands pull his long hair back away from his face. Looking up, his eyes met the worried dark blue ones of the girl kneeling beside him.

"Kagome?" another dry heave shook his body, doubling him over again.

"I'm right here Inuyasha"

His shaking slowly subsided, leaving him utterly spent. He rolled on his back, panting, and looked up at the faces surrounding him. Miroku and Kagome were leaning over him and he could smell Sango not that far off. Shippo suddenly jumped into his line of sight, practically on top of him.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha? You look like crap..." Shippo's squeaky little voice said this right next to his sensitive ears, sending a dull ache through him.

"Shut...up...go...away...ugh" He closed his eyes, blocking them all out. Sango's smell came closer and closer untill it was right over him. "Go away" he said more firmly.

"just..Go away"

"No Inuyasha, you're going to let me help you" Kagome said.

"Or what? You'll sit me?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to glare at her, that slowly struggled to his feet. "All of you can go to..." he cut off as he stumbled slightly. "Ugh...fuck"

He struggled silently with himself, trying to find the strength to walk away. Finally he settled for jumping in a nearby tree. Bending slightly, he lepped upward before anyone could stop him. He landed on the branch clumsily, after catching his balance he sat down with his back to the branch.

----------------------------------------------------

After all I've tried

You are still inside

----------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Get your ass down here right now!"

"Feh" He closed his eyes, trying to settle his pounding heart. That little jump had completely drained him of the little energy he'd had.

"Inuyasha!"

Opening his eyes, he opened his mouth to tell her to shut up. Vomit rose in his throat again, images flickering through his head. Darkness clawed at the edges of his vision, and the nauseating smell of ash and blood overwhelmed his senses. Looking around wildly, he tried to pinpoint the scent. 'It's only a memory...The smell isn't real...It's not real...' he desperatly tried to block out the vision of fire and flowing crimson blood.

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha in confusion, panic had flashed across his features before settling into a vague look of desperation.

"No.." Inuyasha whispered. Blackness covered everything and the last thing he heard was Kagome screaming his name. He didn't even hear the sickening thudd of his body slamming into the ground as he fell out of the tree. He lost consciousness long before that.

------------------------------------------------

You remain

I am stained

-----------------------------------------------

To be continued...

Does this seem kinda drawn out to you? 'winces' sorry, I couldn't resist another cliffhanger... Possible fluffiness next chappie...maybe

HEY! What do you expect? I'm writing this as I go along... Only the overall plot is set... well kinda

I know there are spelling mistakes... Bare with me here... I got it to you as soon as possible isn't that worth a few mistakes?


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT own Inuyasha

Song is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

Chapter 8: Chained to death, detached from life

--------------------------------------------------

It's true, we're all a little insane

But it's so clear

Now that I'm unchained

--------------------------------------------------

**"Inuyasha..." a voice rasped my name. The sound of that cold voice sent chills running up my spine. "Where are you my little halfbreed?"**

**I cowered further down into the dark bushes I was hiding in. Nothing ran through my mind, other then the completely hopeless thought that I wouldn't be found. I could smell the man, and I could smell another person. She smelled oddly familiar. I heard the man come closer, and a whimper escaped my lips. 'please, ha-ha ue, help me!' but she was dead, her lifeless face was plastered to my eyes, the image wouldn't go away. Curling into a tiny ball, my small frame shivered harshly. 'please...' A scream escaped my lips as he felt a rough hand grab his throat. A grinning face came into view, large fangs bared down at me.**

**"Found you Half breed, Why were you hiding from Sarse? He just wanted to play." the hand on my throat pulled up causing me to cry out, but no sound escaped. Sarse's hand was cutting off my air. I tried in vain to push the man's hand away, but it was hopeless. "now now inu-chan, don't go doing that" Sarse threw me to the ground "Mana! Come!"**

--------------------------------------------------------

Fear is only in our minds

Taking over all the time

-----------------------------------------------------

**A slim woman walked towards them, her hair was emerald green and she was taller then most woman. "Yes, master?" the sound of her broken voice shocked me but what was even more shocking was the two green dog ears on her head and the distinct smell of a hanyou dog demon. A scar could be seen running across her throat, nearly covered by a thick black colar.**

**"This is my new dog Mana" the man grinned, "Isn't he pretty"**

**The green hanyou looked at me in shock "He's just a pup! You can't-"**

**"What? Are you telling me what I can and can't do?"**

**"N-no master" a grimace crossed her face and she touched the collar at her throat, "of course not, I can not go against you"**

**He gave her one last glare before turning to me again. My small frame cowered away from him, biting my lip to keep the whimpers in. "Inu-chan, you are to young, your not ready to be mine yet, but someday, someday..."**

**Sarse lunged at the me, slicing my chest. I screamed in agony as the pain ripped through me. I collapsed backwards in pain, panting. Looking down at my chest, there was a inch deep gash running from my shoulde to mid chest. Dark red blood flowed down my chest and stomach, soaking everything. **

------------------------------

Fear is only in our minds

But its taking over all the time

---------------------------------------------------------------

**"If he lives, he'll have to move on to another village" the broken voice of the green haired hanyou said.**

**"Yes, to the humans, they will not except a hanyou, even if he is a child"**

**"Where should I take his master?"**

**"Leave him Mana, he's still innocent. Let him experience the world, let it taint him, harden him. When I come for him, I want his soul to be tainted with bitterness and pain. He will belong to me, part of my collection of broken souls."**

----------------------------------------------------

You poor sweet innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

---------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled his name until her throat was sore, but he still didn't wake up. He had fallen from the tree over a half hour ago. When he'd hit the ground he'd looked like death, his face had been ashen, a sickly gray color. "Inuyasha, please wake up! please!"

Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, tossing and turning. A whimper escaped him, and his back arched. He muttered something under his breath.

"what? what is it inuyasha?"

"Mana..." his voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Mana? who's Mana?" Despite the circumstances, Kagome felt a pang of jealousy.

"MANA!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He was shaking violently and his breathing was wild and harsh. "Mana...?"

----------------------------------------------------------

You know you live to break me don't deny

Sweet sacrifice

----------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

"...huh?"

"You collapsed! It scared me, you looked so sick..." Kagome lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't do that again, you dolt! I was so worried..." Inuyasha gazed down at her in shock, then hesitantly put his arms around her.

"It's ok Kagome, stop worrying so much" He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the her head. It had the reverse affect, it calmed _him_ down. That dream had shook him more then he would like to admit. To be quite honest, it scared the crap out of him. 'Mana... How did I forget you? I still can barely remember your face...' One by one the memories of his past were resurfacing, and he didn't think he'd like the end result.

-----------------------------------------------------

One day I'm gonna forget your name

---------------------------------------------------

sorry it's so short, I've been busy...

Hope you still like it though!


End file.
